Glossary C
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z cal-mag formula The cal-mag Formula is designed as a natural painkiller without side effects. #Put 1 level tablespoon of calcium gluconate in a normal sized drinking glass. #Add 1 / 2 level teaspoon of magnesium carbonate. #Add 1 tablespoon of cider vinegar (at least 5 percent acidity). #Stir it well. #Add 1 / 2 glass of boiling water and stir until all the powder is dissolved and the liquid is clear. (If this doesn't occur it could be from poor grade or old magnesium carbonate.) #Fill the remainder of the glass with lukewarm or cold water and cover. The solution will stay good for two days. (Abbr. cal-mag) case The sum of aberrated conduct or behavior resulting from the influences of the reactive mind. When a practitioner is displaying 'case' they are acting in an irrational and also unprofessional manner. case gain The improvements and resurgences a person experiences from auditing and training; any case betterment according to the pc. Case Progress Sheet is a sheet which details the levels of processing and training the pc has achieved while moving up the Grade Chart. It also lists incidental rundowns and set-up actions the pc has had. The sheet gives at a glance the pc's progress to OT. case supervision The inspection of auditing by a qualified Case Supervisor (using auditor reports, session worksheets and Examiner reports); the ordering of standard actions and remedies to ensure maximum gains for the preclear. The written instructions of a Case Supervisor. (Abbr. C/Sing, C/Sed, C/S 53 (CS 53) This repair list was originally designed to handle high or low TA. It is assessed M5 and the reads are handled in the sequence laid out on the list. It has been called "The champion of repair lists", as it has proven itself to enable a good auditor to handle all kinds of case difficulties - way beyond cases with TA troubles; the C/S 53 is still the list to use for high/low TA. C/S 53 contains all the elements known to us that bring about case foul-ups. caved in a slang term meaning mentally overwhelmed. Certs and Awards or Certificates and Awards The office which issues certificates and awards for the successful completion of courses and auditing cycles. It is located in the Qualifications Division. (Abbr. C&A, C & A) chain A series of incidents of similar nature or similar subject matter. When running a chain the pc is sent earlier and earlier until the chain is fully handled. chain of incidents A whole adventure or activity of many incidents, related to each other by the same subject, general location or people. It can go way back in time. charge The stored quantities of energy on the time track; stored energy or stored or re-createable potentials of energy. The electrical impulse on the case that activates the meter. Harmful energy or force accumulated and generated in the reactive mind, resulting from the conflicts and unpleasant experiences that a person has had. Chart of Attitudes A chart which contains the major attitudes and difficulties people have. It shows the key attitudes towards life taken by all people. A person's attitude improves and his difficulties lessen when a person moves up on the Tone Scale. The chart comes with the book Handbook for Preclears by L. Ron Hubbard. The book and lectures given by Mr. Hubbard at the time of the books' release give an in-depth description of the chart. The Chart of Attitudes gives a person a rapid means to determine the tone level of an individual. The Chart of Human Evaluation found in the book "Science of Survival" gives much more specifics on what to expect of a person at that tone level and which processes should be run in order to assist the preclear to move up the tone scale. Chart of Human Evaluation A chart organized in very early 1951 by Ron Hubbard. It has various columns and gives behavior characteristics. It is plotted out mathematically on the basis of ARC; a very good chart to use in order to predict people. check A checkmark (V) is shorthand; can mean a word check-marked has been cleared with the pc. checklist A list of actions or inspections to do to make an activity or machinery or object ready for use, etc. This is different from a checksheet; checksheet is reserved for study steps. check-out or checkout The action of verifying a student’s knowledge of an item given on a checksheet. This is much like a verbal examination in school. But special attention is given to definitions of words and the student's ability to demonstrate principles with a demo kit. checksheet (check-sheet) A checksheet is a printed form that sets out the items to be studied or done by a student, item by item, on a course. It lists all the materials and drills of the course in the order in which they are to be studied. circuit is a part of an individual's bank that behaves as though it were someone or something separate from him and either dictates or takes over his actions. (circuits are the result of engramic commands.) class (level) *Class 0 (Level 0) re communication *Class I (Level I)re problems *Class II (Level II) re overts/withholds *Class III (Level III)re ARC breaks *Class IV (Level IV) re service facsimiles *Class V (Level V) re engrams and secondaries clay demo clay demonstration. Making an illustration of the principles studied in modeling clay. The student demonstrates definitions, principles, etc. in clay to obtain greater understanding by translating significance into actual mass. cleaning a clean Demanding more than is there. Used when the auditor tries to handle something with the pc that has been cleaned up already or was never there in the first place. clean needle One which show no reaction or change of characteristics. A clean needle produces no pattern or erratic motions of the smallest kind on a question. Clear #A person (thetan) who can be at cause knowingly and at will over mental matter, energy, space and time as regards the first dynamic (survival for self). The state of Clear is above the release grades (Grade 0-4) of CT (all of which has to be done before you get to Clear). #A being, who no longer has his own reactive mind. clearing Various techniques directed at improving abilities and awareness leading to the state of Clear. The activity done in auditing. Clearing Technology (CT) (Clearbird terminology). A clearing technology, mainly defined and developed by Ron Hubbard. It's applied by an auditor to a preclear in a formal session. The goal is the spiritual betterment of the preclear. The application of the processes and technology will bring about this change and a change in the pc's conditions and life. For short we use the letters CT to mean Clearing Technology in Clearbird's manual. coach The person who helps another student understand or apply a particular text or drill. He is a one-on-one instructor. Usually students take turns being coach and student. In drilling: The one that directs the student. He is the instructor of the drill, the one that calls the shots. The term coach is best known from sports; he instructs the players and shows them what to do. During a game he gives the players practical advice from the sideline. Coach is also used about a private instructor teaching a student. coaching Training intensively by instruction, demonstration and practice. In training drills, one twin is made the coach and the other the student. The coach helps the student to achieve the purpose of the drill. He coaches with reality and intention following the materials pertaining to the drill to get the student through it. When this is achieved the roles are reversed--the student becomes the coach and the coach becomes the student. co-auditing An abbreviation for co-operative auditing. It means a team of two people who are using CT processes to help each other reach a better life. Sometimes three or more people make up a group of co-auditors who audit each other. cognition (cog) A pc origination indicating he has "come to realize." It's a "What do you know? I . . ." statement. A new realization of life. It results in a higher degree of awareness and consequently a greater ability to succeed with one's endeavors in life. comment (TR-3, TR 3) In TRs (TR-3) it is defined as an attempt to distract student auditor or an attempt to blow session. Different from origination (se origination). comm formula See communication. comm lag or (communication lag) The time that passes between a question and an actual answer. It can be hesitation or reflection, but it can also be not answering the question by talking about something that isn't an answer. In study comm lag in a check-out is flunked. It shows the student doesn't know the materials 100%. In auditing, comm lag is just an indicator. A long comm lag means there is aberration in the area. communication #The interchange of ideas or objects between two people or terminals. More precisely the definition of communication is the consideration and action of impelling an impulse or particle from source point across a distance to receipt point, with the intention of bringing into being at the receipt point a duplication of that which emanated from the source point. The formula of communication is: cause, distance, effect, with intention, attention, duplication and understanding. Communication by definition does not need to be two-way. Communication is one of the component parts of understanding. #The exchange or interchange of ideas or objects between two people or designated locations (terminals). More precisely the definition of communication is the consideration and action of impelling an impulse or particle from source point across a distance to receipt point, with the intention of bringing into being at the receipt point a duplication and understanding of that which emanated from the source point. Communication, Control, Havingness Processes (CCHs, CCH, CCH's) Processes which bring a person into better control of his body and surroundings, put him into better communication with his surroundings and other people, and increase his ability to have things for himself. They bring him into the present, away from his past problems. communication cycle (comm cycle) A completed communication, including origination of the communication, receipt of the communication, and answer or acknowledgement of the communication. completion A completion is the completing of a specific course or an auditing grade, meaning it has been started, worked through and has successfully ended. Also means the person who has achieved a completion. The student or pc usually receives a certificate as a proof. computation Technically is that aberrated evaluation and postulate that one must be consistently in a certain state in order to succeed. Confessional Repair List (LCRE) This list is used to repair Confessional auditing. It is used in a Confessional session in progress per Confessional Procedure. It is also used to handle troubles from other O/W actions such as O/W write-ups. If the person after any such action has bad indicators or if he gets sick or upset or messes up, this list is assessed and handled. confront To face without flinching or avoiding. Confronting is actually the ability to be there comfortably and perceive. Contact Assist A process which can be self-administered in which an injured body part is brought into contact with whatever caused the injury in as nearly as possible the same position and circumstances as it originally occurred. You do it only after hot objects have cooled off, turning off electricity, stopping the machine that caused the injury, etc. control The ability to start, change and stop things at one's own choice. correction list (repair list, prepared list) is a list of prepared questions on a printed sheet which is used by the auditor for the repair of a particular situation, action, or rundown. Cramming (cram) A special service that handles students' and practitioners' difficulties one-on-one, using interviews, word clearing, and other remedies. It usually takes from a couple of hours to a day to complete a cramming cycle. Cramming Officer That person in Cramming who helps students or auditors overcome their difficulties with materials they have misapplied. He also helps auditors who wish to be brought up to date on current technical materials. C/S-1 (CS-1) An action done by an auditor to prepare a preclear to run in auditing. Usually a C/S-1 consists of going through basic definitions and instructions. C/S 53 The basic prepared list used in auditing to get the tone arm up or down into normal range. It can handle a long list of case difficulties, whether the pc has high/low TA or not. CT See Clearing Technology. CT meter Electro-psycho meter, E-meter or simply meter. An electronic instrument for measuring the mental state and change of state in individuals as an aid to precision and speed in auditing. Its purpose is to assist the auditor to locate in his pcs areas of mental charge so that he can assist in the relief of spiritual suffering. The CT meter is not intended for medical or physical treatment or the diagnosis, treatment or prevention of any disease. By itself it does nothing and is strictly not to be employed for medical purposes.